At Your Service
by Tori Michaelis
Summary: "You're a Host?" I asked Haruhi in disbelief. She flushed slightly. "Yes." "And nobody else knows that you're a girl?" "Nobody but us here in the Host Club." The guy with glasses said, writing something down in his notebook. "And you, obviously. Haruhi," He then turned his nose away from the book and smiled pleasantly at her. "I wasn't aware that you had a sister." Mori x OC
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi woke me up early on Monday morning before she disappeared into the bathroom with her clothes in her arms. I laid on the futon for a good five minutes before I actually bothered to open my eyes. The room was clean, like usual, and not to mention small, but it was better then sharing a room with a disgusting teenaged girl like the last foster home I lived in.

It was June 10th today, it was officially a week since I've been living with the Fujioka family in Tokyo and today was my first day at the prestigious Ouran Academy, where Haruhi attended school. I didn't quite understand how I got accepted, but I didn't complain, because it meant I would be leaving the public high school I attended, and I was extremely grateful for that.

When Haruhi returned from the bathroom where the school's uniform, I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, yawning. "I told you not to stay up late and watch that horror movie." She said, putting her pajamas away and rolling up her futon.

I didn't say anything, just stuck out my tongue and went into the bathroom carrying my own make-shift uniform. I put down the clothes and turned on the tap to wash my face, before I looked myself in the mirror. My hair was long and brown, but right now it was wild and tangled from tossing and turning in my sleep all night; it was either from being nervous for my first day at a new school, or worrying that the killer doll would climb through the window, I couldn't really tell.

I rubbed the sleep from my tired green eyes and began to shed my clothes before I hopped into the shower and cleaned myself up. When I exited the bathroom ten minutes later, with my hair smooth and straight and still a little damp, wearing a skirt and a short sleeved blouse with a sweater-vest and some knee high socks, I noticed that Haruhi was gone, and there was a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

I grabbed my backpack and followed the scent until I was in the kitchen, where Haruhi was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. I got the orange juice from the fridge and poured us each a glass before putting it back.

Haruhi set two plates down on the table and we both ate quietly. My foster father Ryoji, who insisted that I called him "Ranka', was sleeping because he works very late at a transvestite bar. I usually only saw him at night, but I went to school during the day, but it couldn't be helped.

When we finished eating, Haruhi and I put the dishes in the sink, put our shoes on and left the apartment, locking the door behind us. I sat next to Haruhi on the train that would take us to the end of the line, and from there on, we would walk to Ouran.

"Umm, Yuki-chan?" Haruhi asked, looking very uncomfortable, shuffling her feet nervously. "When we're at school, do you mind referring to me as a boy?" When she saw the look on my face, she continued. "It's kind of hard to explain, but... just refer to me as a boy and come to the Third Music Room after school, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at her and she smiled back, looking relieved. I knew it was strange for a girl to want to be referred to as a boy, but if she would explain it all to me later, I suppose I could do this for her today. The train ride last nearly half an hour, and the walk to Ouran was about ten minutes, so we arrived at eight o'clock, sharp.

Haruhi led me around the high-school district and showed me to the principals office, where I received my schedule. The first thing I noticed was that I had the same homeroom as Haruhi, so we walked together to the classroom and I sat down in the seat in front of hers.

"Hey Haruhi!" Twin boys with spiky auburn hair shouted, as though Haruhi were a mile away. She flinched and rolled her eyes. "Hey Hikaru, hey Kaoru."

"Who's the chick?" The one with a deeper voice asked, looking over at me. I frowned at being addressed as "chick"

"I'm Miyuki Fujioka," I told them, "Haruhi's sister." Their topaz eyes widened in surprise. "Sister?!" Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, but never got the chance, because the teacher came in and began taking attendance. Thankfully when she called my name, she didn't make me introduce myself, but I did receive a lot of stares from the other students.

Maybe because I was new? Or because I was an honor student? I wasn't really sure, but I tried to make it seem like it didn't bother me.

After homeroom, Haruhi led me to my next class, which was PE. She didn't take PE, but her next class was nearby, so we said goodbye and I went into the gym while she went to Math. We mostly just played dodge ball, and whenever I would duck in fear of being hit, a boy on the same team as I would take the hit for me until I was the last person left.

Needless to say, we lost, but everyone was really nice about it.

In my entire schedule, I only had homeroom, lunch and History with Haruhi, but everyone else in my classes were very nice and offered to show me around. My last class of the day was English, and from then on, I walked with a trio of girls who were also going to the Third Music Room after school. They were talking and giggling amongst themselves until the leader turned to me and said, "Hey Yuki-chan, who are you going to request?"

I didn't understand what she meant until the double doors of the Third Music Room were thrown open and I was blinded by bright lights and pummeled with rose petals. "Welcome~"

I instantly recognized Haruhi, the girls I was with went up to her and giggled. After a bit more searching, I saw the twins from homeroom and I blushed when I saw how close they were getting to each-others face.

"Are you a new student, Miss?" A cool and calm voice asked. I didn't even realize someone was standing next to me. He was tall with black and hair glasses, and he was carrying a black note book. "I don't have any information on you at all."

"Oh! I'm Miyuki Fujioka." I smiled up at him. "I'm here to see my... umm, my brother, Haruhi." His eyes seemed to widen in understanding. "Well, Haruhi is in session right now, but you're welcome to make yourself at home. Wander around, help yourself to some food and drink, the Host Club ends at five thirty." He said nothing else and left me on my own.

I did as I was told, sampling some of the delicious baked goodies the table, including cakes and cookies. I poured myself a cup of Earl Grey tea and added two milks and four sugars, moaning in delight at the warmth of it against my hands. I wandered around the Third Music Room for hours, observing all the Hosts and the ladies that they were Hosting.

There were seven all together, including Haruhi. The twins from homeroom, the black haired boy with glasses, another black haired boy with his much smaller blonde companion and a boy with blonde hair and strange purple eyes who most of the girls seemed to be crowding around.

At long last, the clock struck five thirty and all the girls reluctantly left the Third Music Room. I waited until the double doors were shut before I began speaking. "You're a Host?" I asked Haruhi in disbelief. She flushed slightly. "Yes."

"And nobody else knows that you're a girl?"

"Nobody but us here in the Host Club." The guy with glasses said, writing something down in his notebook. "And you, obviously. Haruhi," He now turned his nose away from the book and smiled pleasantly at her. "I wasn't aware that you had a sister."

"Sister?!" The boy with purple eyes exclaimed, looking wide-eyed at Haruhi and myself.

"She's my foster sister." Haruhi explained. "She came to live with us a week ago, she's the newest student at Ouran."

"I'm Miyuki Fujioka." I introduced myself, smiling at the other Hosts, who just stared at me. Except the twins and the little blonde boy. "It's so nice to meet you, Yuki-chan!" He said in a voice that matched his appearance perfectly. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey~!"

He jumped down from the shoulder of his tall friend. "This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori, and this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin-"

"We've been introduced." The twin with a deeper voice said, smirking. He and the other twin both hugged me at the same time, leaving me sandwiched between them, "I'm Hikaru." The one with the deep voice said. "And I'm Kaoru."

Haruhi instantly took hold of my shoulder and pulled me out of their grip, only for me to be pulled into a hug from the boy with blonde hair and purple eyes. "Oh you're just so cute!" He squealed in a very un-manly way, rubbing his cheek against mine. "Just like my dear Haruhi!"

"That's Tamaki." The boy with glasses said. "My name is Kyouya Ootori." I finally pulled myself out Tamaki's death grip and quickly went to hid behind the biggest person there, Mori. He blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything or make any attempt to move.

"You've made a wonderful first impression, King." Hikaru and Kaoru teased. Tamaki protested and a little argument started. While he was distracted by the twins, I shot out from behind Mori, grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran out of the Third Music Room.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk and train ride back to our apartment was awkwardly silent. Neither us of tried to make any sort of conversation until the front door of the apartment was closed and locked and our shoes were abandoned by the door.

"Is there a particular reason that you're pretending you're a boy?" I asked, dragging my backpack with me to the table. "And that you joined the Host Club?"

Haruhi sat down on the opposite side of the table so she was facing me and searched through her backpack for her homework. "A few days ago, I was looking for a quite place to study because all the libraries in the school were too loud, and Dad was sleeping here, so I didn't want to disturb him.

I was wandered around the school and I found the Third Music Room, which is supposed to be abandoned, but when I opened the door, I found the Host Club. To make a long story short, I broke one of their vases that's worth 8 million yen, and because I can't pay for it, Kyouya said that I could work it off by Hosting. If I get 1000 customers to request me, I don't have to be a Host anymore."

A silence fell between us.

"How long do you have to be a Host if that doesn't happen?" I asked quietly, pulling on a loose thread in my sweater vest.

"Until graduation." She said, equally as quiet.

We didn't speak about school for the rest of the night, unless it was to help each-other with our homework. I finished with my homework first, so I made dinner that night. I looked through the cupboards, we seriously needed to go grocery shopping on Sunday, and decided on macaroni and cheese.

By the time I finished cooking and scooping the cheesy pasta into bowls, Haruhi finished her homework and put both of our backpacks in our room. I put the bowls on the table and got two glasses of water before we sat down and ate in silence.

As much as I enjoyed Haruhi's company, being alone with her was always very awkward. We had different interests, and almost nothing in common. I remember Ranka telling us when I first moved in, that Haruhi and I should find some common interest, but so far there was no such luck.

Haruhi was mostly focused on her school work and her chores, she didn't watch television or movies, she didn't listen to music, and the only time I ever see her reading is when she is reading her text books. I didn't watch a lot of tv, but I loved movies and music and reading.

We were pretty much opposites.

After dinner, Haruhi insisted that she wash the dishes because I was the one who cooked, and I was completely fine with that, I had no love for washing dishes. I looked through the small collection of DVD's that we had and settled on one that looked promising enough.

Haruhi joined me when she finished washing the dishes and we watched the movie until it ended around nine o'clock. I changed into my Hello Kitty pajama pants and a long sleeved white T-shirt, and Haruhi and I watched another movie, but I never saw how it ended because I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was in our bedroom. I had no idea how I got there, but when Haruhi saw that I was awake, she explained that Ranka brought me here when he got home from work. I got changed and went into the kitchen to grab an apple from the crisper, while Haruhi grabbed a handful of strawberries and we left the house, eating on the way to Ouran Academy.

Today was pretty much the same as yesterday, I went to homeroom with Haruhi, and joined in the conversation the twins were having with her. They were complaining that Haruhi's hair was so short, and I agreed, because Ranka showed me pictures from when Haruhi was young and she had long hair.

"You know, Miyuki has long hair." Haruhi pointed out, and after that comment, the twins spent all the time in homeroom French braiding my hair, which I received many compliments on through out the day. After English class, which I had with Kaoru (why didn't I notice that yesterday?), we packed away our things and went to the Third Music Room together.

I didn't know my way around Tokyo, because I mostly relied on Haruhi to drag me around, so I could just go home, but thankfully, nobody in the Host Club minded if I stayed there and waited for Haruhi to finish Hosting at five thirty.

I was sitting at a table alone working on my homework, when I was glomped from the side by a blonde blur. Once I was able to turn to the right, I recognized him as Honey, and his cousin Mori was not far behind.

"Yuki-chan! You came back to visit us~!" He cheered, nuzzling his face in my hair. I smiled, he was so cute. "Of course I did!" I hugged him back and didn't bother to mention the fact that I needed Haruhi to lead me home.

"I'm so happy! Do you wanna have some cake with us?" Honey didn't even bother to wait for my answer before he pulled me out of my seat, I barely had time to grab my backpack, and pulled me over to a table in the middle of the room, where a mountain of sweets was piled.

Honey sat down and Mori pulled out a chair for me, I blushed and murmured a quiet, "Thank you". He nodded and sat down in between Honey and myself. "Help yourself to anything you want." Honey smiled before he quickly pulled the strawberry short-cake towards him, and didn't even bother to cut a piece.

I stared at him in slight disgust, wonder how he managed to stay so small when he ate like a hungry, hungry hippo. I didn't say anything about it, I just grabbed myself a chocolate chip cookie and took a small bite, it was delicious.

When Kyouya said that the Host Club would be opening, I abandoned my cookie and waved goodbye to Honey and Mori and went back to the table I was sitting at to do the rest of my homework. It didn't take me very long and I finished around five o'clock.

Haruhi was with her customers, as were the other Hosts and I didn't want to disturb them just because I was bored. I wandered around the room and found a grand piano hidden behind a curtain. I don't know what made me sit down on the bench, but I did and I placed my fingers on the ivory keys, and began to play a soft, random tune, humming along with it.

I was so focused on the music, I didn't even realize that everyone in the Third Music Room had paused from their daily lives and had taken refuge around me. "That was amazing Yuki-chan!" A random girl that I didn't know said, pushing her way through the crowd so she could sit on the bench beside me, "Would you teach me how to play as well?"

"I don't know how to play," I said shaking my head. "I was just pressing keys and stuff..."

"Nonsense." She waved her hand around impatiently. "You play just like my Daddy, and he owns thousands of music stores in Asia, I could get you a piano, if you want. You should consider joining the Music Club!"

There were a lot more girls crowding around me now, not even talking about my musical abilities, but saying strange things like, "Your hair is so pretty!" or "So I hear your Haruhi-kun's sister" and even "Do you want to come to my house after school? We'll be best friends, I promise!"

I didn't get a chance to say anything because the time was now five thirty and the Host Club was closed. The girls that surrounded me all said the same thing, that they would come by tomorrow and request to talk with me. When the double doors shut, Kyouya closed his notebook and smiled.

"Miyuki." He began. "How would you like to be a member of the Host Club?"

I blinked. "Well, everyone kind of knows that I'm a girl." I went to get my backpack from the table where I was previously sitting, Kyouya and the others followed me. "Haruhi is a girl as well." Kyouya smirked.

"But everyone thinks she's a boy, right?" I asked. "Why would a girl want to be Hosted by another girl?"

"She has a point, Kyouya-senpai."

"But that's the beauty of it; Don't you see?" He stressed. "Rather then being romantic with the customers, Mikyuki will be their best friend and talk about girl things, things they wouldn't want to talk about with us males."

"I'm not a male." Haruhi interrupted, but nobody seemed to hear her, they were watching Kyouya and I banter back and forth like a tennis match.

"Like what?" I challenged. Kyouya's glasses caught the light so I could no longer see his eyes, which made me a little nervous, but I never backed down. He smiled, obviously fake and responded. "Make-up. Clothing. Boys."

"... You have this all planned out in your head, don't you?"

"Yes." Kyouya smirked. "So Miyuki, will you be a member of the Ouran High School Host Club?" I bit my lip, thinking of how to answer that question. The other Hosts, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi were all staring at me.

"I...I have to think about it." I finally responded.

"Of course. Come here after school tomorrow with your answer."

I didn't like that smile on his face, he acted as though he already knew my answer. I took Haruhi's hand in mine and together we left the Third Music Room, no one said anything as we left, we didn't even say anything until we got on the train.

"Why do you suppose Kyouya wants me to join the Host Club?" I asked staring at Haruhi from the corner of my eye.

"Probably because of the way those girls reacted around you. Like you were best friends or something. Kyouya probably thought he could make some more money if a girl had another girl to talk to."

"But I wouldn't get anything out of it, right?"

"I suppose not." Haruhi mused. "What are you going to do?" I thought about it for a minute before shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not sure, I guess I'll just have to sleep on it."


	3. Chapter 3

When Haruhi and I arrived at school the next morning, we were instantly surrounded by girls and guys. Someone spread a rumor that I joined the Host Club, and people I didn't even know (some of them didn't even go to this school) were saying how they couldn't wait to sit with me after school.

Homeroom was a disaster, even when the teacher came in and took attendance, nobody stopped talking to Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and myself. Haruhi and a group of people escorted me to PE and I was chosen first to play another game of dodge ball. This time, my team won because nobody wanted to hit me.

After English class was done, I made my way to the Third Music Room with Kaoru before the Host Club went into session. Haruhi, Tamaki and Hikaru were nowhere to be seen, Honey was taking a nap on one of the couches and Kyouya was sitting at a table with his laptop and Mori was sitting with him, reading a book.

Kaoru left immediately to go find Hikaru.

"Hiya Kyouya-senpai." I grinned, skipping over to the table where he and Mori sat. Kyouya looked up from his laptop and a smirk graced his face. "Ah, Miyuki. I was wondering when you'd get here. Please," he gestured to the empty chair between him and Mori, "Have a seat."

I sat down and put both of my legs over the arm of the chair.

"Have you given any thought about Hosting?" Kyouya asked, poring some tea into a tea cup. I took it from him, smiling at the scent of Earl Grey, and added five sugar cubes and a bit of milk before taking a sip. "You bet I have~"

"And your answer is...?"

I smiled, sweet and innocent. "I'd love to join the Host Club." Kyouya smiled as well. "If-" His smile instantly vanished, "You can meet my demands."

"Demands?" He asked stupidly.

"That's right." My smile turned into a smirk. "Whenever Haruhi pays off her debt, she is no longer chained to the Host Club unless she wants to stay, and you can't add onto her debt either." I took another sip of tea and watched Kyouya curiously as he seemed to fight with himself inside his head.

"Fine." He finally said with a smirk. "Welcome to the Host Club, Miyuki."

* * *

"Yuki-chan, who does your make-up? You look gorgeous!"

"I heard that you were the best in your English class, do you think you could tutor me, Yuki-chan?"

"What is Haruhi-kun like at home?"

I smiled as brightly as I could, and answered every questions these girls threw at me. "I do my own make-up, but I don't usually wear it. Actually my best class is History, and the best student in my English class is Kenshiro Yasogami. Haruhi isn't any different here than he is at home."

Except for the fact that she's not a he. I thought this but didn't say it out-loud. It had been a week since I joined the Host Club and to my instant surprise, I loved it. It wasn't the girls or boys that came to talk with me everyday, it was the members of the Host Club; Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori, and of course, Haruhi.

For most of the hour, I chatted with mainly guys and the occasional group of girls, returning flirty gestures with pink cheeks and answering questions.

"Time to switch, Miyuki." Kyouya said as he made his rounds. "Please call me Yuki, Kyouya-senpai!" I called after him. The girls I was talking with each gave me a hug, one of them told me to pass it onto Haruhi, and they waved as they left the Third Music Room, promising to see me again in class tomorrow.

I briefly wondered which of my classes they were in as three boys sat down at my table. One of the boys I recognized easily because of his sandy blonde hair and cheeky grin. His name was Kenshiro Yasogami, and he was in my English class. The others were two of his friends, I've never seen him without them around; Yusuke Leiko, one of Ouran Academy's lacrosse players, and Kazue Kanami, a member of the Photography Club.

"Hey Yuki-chan~!" Kenshiro grinned as he sat down in the chair opposite to me. Yusuke sat down on my right and Kazue sat down on my left. "Hey Kenshiro-kun, Yusuke-kun, Kazue-san." I smiled softly.

"How are you today?" Kenshiro asked. "You're looking great, like always~!" I blushed a light shade of pink and murmured, "I'm fine, thanks."

"No need to be shy, Yuki-chan~" Kazue grinned slyly, he put his elbows on the table and leaned closer to me. "We're all friends here, right?" I raised my eyebrows but nodded anyway. "Right. We're friends. What would you guys like to talk about?"

Right away, Kenshiro burst into conversation and Yusuke added the occasional comment, but Kazue just sat there and stared until he finally open his mouth and spoke. "My family is going to the townhouse in London this weekend and they said I could bring a friend. Do you wanna come with?"

I stared at him in shock, unsure of how to answer such a question. He and his friends stared at me expectantly, and, as flattered as I was, I declined the offer. "I don't have a passport, and I can't just leave Haruhi-kun alone. Thank you for offer, though, it was very sweet." I sent him a smile and watched as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Y-yeah! N-no problem, we can do something in Japan. I'll text you the details." I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't have a cell phone when Kazue pulled on out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Keep it Yuki-chan." He told me, "I bought it for you."

After much protesting, Kazue finally forced me to take the cell phone and stood up to leave with Kenshiro and Yusuke. "Be expecting my text, Yuki-chan." He swiftly planted a kiss on my cheek and he and his friends left the Third Music Room, talking excitedly.

"My daughter!" Tamaki cried, "My precious Yuki-chan has been kissed by another man that isn't me!" He latched onto my side and wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me close to him, rubbing his cheek against mine.

I blushed when everyone gathered around and began commenting. "Aww, Tamaki-sama thinks of Yuki-chan as a daughter, that's sooo cute!"

"D-daughter?" I asked nervously.

"Of course~!" Tamaki replied. "I'm your Daddy, Yuki-chan. Kyouya is your Mommy, Hikaru and Kaoru are your brothers, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are your neighbors and Haruhi is your si-" All of the Hosts besides Kyouya, Mori and Haruhi bum-rushed Tamaki and slapped their hands over his mouth.

"The Host Club is closed for today, ladies." Kyouya announced. Immediately several girls began to complain. "But Kyouya-senpai, it's only four thirty-"

**"The Host Club is closed."**

The girls quickly fled the room at the icy tone of Kyouya's voice, and when the double doors shut, Kyouya turned around and motioned for the twins and Honey to get off of Tamaki so he could glare at him properly.

I was kind of expecting Kyouya to throttle him, but he refrained.

"Next time you want to say something, think it over, and if your instinct tells you to say it, don't." Tamaki's lower lip began to tremble and his eyes were filling up with unshed tears. It was a sad and pathetic sight that I could no longer endure.

"Oh, come on Kyouya-senpai, don't be so hard on him." I said, standing in between the two of them so Kyouya was now glaring at me as well. Tamaki clutched onto my legs and hid his sniffles in the fabric of my leggings.

"At least he didn't reveal Haruhi-chan's secret. There's no harm done, right?" I bit my lip and looked up at Kyouya with my infamous puppy-dog eyes, Tamaki mimicked me.

"... I suppose not." Kyouya finally grumbled, looking away. I smiled and gave him a hug that he didn't return and cheered, "Let's go home now, Haruhi-chan."

When the doors to the Third Music Room shut behind us, Kyouya continued his little... talk with Tamaki, but Haruhi and I were to far away to see or hear it. The halls were still rather crowded, but it was mostly filled with girls and guys that were in the Third Music Room before Kyouya kicked them all out.

We only lost them when we boarded the train and they waved until we were out of sight. "Is it always like this?" I asked, collapsing into a seat. Haruhi nodded with a small sigh. "Do you ever get used to it?" I asked again. Haruhi shook her head and laughed.

When the train stopped and Haruhi and I got off, I led her back to the apartment, cheering when we made it because I remembered where we live. Haruhi rolled her eyes but still smiled. I didn't have homework that night, and we went grocery shopping the night before, so I decided to make tacos for dinner.

I was growing very attached to Haruhi (and Ranka as well), but I had to admit, we still hadn't found a common interest. Thankfully since I joined the Host Club, we had more things to talk about, but she still didn't seem very social.

That was a bit of a problem, because I was a very talkative person, once you got to know me and I couldn't stand awkward silences... or any kind of silence, for that matter. I think that's why I get along with Tamaki so well; he's a chatter box, too.

"So... how were your classes today?" I asked, mentally face-palming at how lame it sounded.

Haruhi picked at the piece of lettuce in her taco. "Fine. Yours?"

"Fine." I repeated.

And that was pretty much the only conversation that night. I needed to find something that both Haruhi and I both enjoyed and hopefully we could have a normal conversation that didn't end in the phrase, "Is this answer right, Haruhi-chan?"


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering if it was alright that I was a member of the Host Club, but I didn't wear the schools uniform as I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a light pink short sleeved blouse. Ranka let me borrow one of his ties, but he left before he could tie it for me, so I shoved it in my backpack and figured I would ask someone at school to help me with it.

We had a quick breakfast of cereal and dry toast before we started our walk to the train station. Once I was sitting on a seat, I reached into my backpack to see if I could tie my tie, I tried several times, once I actually managed to tie it and almost choke myself, so I slid the tie back into my backpack and tossed the backpack over my shoulder before skipping along side Haruhi, much to her embarrassment. Like usual, we had to pass through a crowd of girls and boys just to get to the high school district and once we were inside the air conditioned building, I sighed in delight.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan and Haru-chan!" Honey called from behind us, he and Mori just arrived as well. "It's so hot, isn't it!?" He tackled Haruhi in a hug.

It was quite amusing.

Because we arrived so early, we had a bit of free time before we had to be in homeroom, so I pulled the tie from my backpack and stared at it, as though it might magically wrap itself around my neck and tie itself for me.

"Let me."

Mori took the tie from me and brushed his large hands against my neck when he buttoned up the top button of my blouse and lifted my collar, causing me to giggle. He smiled faintly as he tied the tie very loosely and then put the collar back down.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He nodded and ruffled my hair. When the bell rang, Mori and Honey waved at us and began walking in the opposite direction of Haruhi and I. We met up with the twins half way down the hallway and we all link our arms as we walked, Haruhi seemed to be trying to pull herself away from us.

I put my backpack over the back of my chair and stifled a yawn as the teacher began taking attendance. When she finished, she sat down at her desk and let us do whatever we wanted, so the twins got out of their seats and proceeded to sit on mine and Haruhi's desks so they could talk to us.

"Tamaki wants everyone to meet in front of the building after school." Kaoru said, he was sitting on Haruhi's desk.

"Do you know why?" Haruhi asked.

"No." Kaoru shrugged. "He just said it was important."

After homeroom, I walked with Haruhi to PE and waved as she went off to her next class. Today we were ballroom dancing and a lot of the other girls looked a bit angry with me because almost all of the guys were crowded around me, trying to ask me to dance.

In the end, I was partnered with Kazue, who I didn't even realize was in the class. The teacher played classical music on the sound system and everyone began. I didn't know how to dance like this, but Kazue said he was trained. He put my hand on his shoulder and placed his free hand, which wasn't holding onto mine, on my lower back.

We danced quite gracefully, and after a while, I began to notice how Kazue's hand continued to slip down, until I finally pulled apart and faked a leg cramp so I wouldn't have to dance anymore. He seemed upset, but he didn't say anything.

I said goodbye to Kazue and left the gym as fast as I could, while still pretending to have a leg cramp. Once I was on the second floor, I walked normally down the hall and into French class. Because there were many different language classes, all the students were pushed together, so not only did I have this class with fellow first years, but with second-years and third-years as well.

"Yuki-chan!" Someone called out. I turned around in my seat and noticed that Tamaki and Honey were both in this class as well. Both blondes were waving furiously at me, smiling so wide I wondered how their cheek muscles weren't screaming in pain.

I waved back and turned to face the front of the classroom. I was terrible in French, and the teacher obviously realized that, so when she split us up to work on a worksheet, she paired me with Tamaki and Honey.

"I didn't know you were in this class with us~" Honey exclaimed when I brought my paper over to their table and sat down in between them. I decided earlier this week that I would get to know each member of the Host Club personally, but I still haven't got that chance, with homework and the Host Club sessions and everything.

While in French class, Tamaki, Honey and I began talking and I got to know them a little more. Tamaki was half-French, half-Japanese, which was proved when he finished his worksheet and helped me finish mine before class was even over.

Honey's family were legends in Karate and Judo. When I heard this, I asked him if he would teach me something and he agreed with a smile.

Tamaki created the Host Club in his third year of middle school and carefully chose everyone that was in it; Haruhi and I were exceptions. A few things have happened before I joined the Host Club. There was an incident involving a girl that claimed to be Kyouya's fiancé and then she declared herself the unofficial Host Club manager, but I haven't seen her yet. Also, they had the physical exams, and Haruhi's secret was almost found out again, but the Host Club saved her.

After French, I went off to Math, which I didn't have with anyone I knew. When it came time for lunch, I practically ran out of the room, I was starving. I grabbed a table in the middle of the cafeteria and I had only just started eating when the rest of the Host Club joined me.

Mori was on my left with Haruhi on my right. Honey was on the other side of Mori, next to Kyouya. Hikaru was on Haruhi's right, with Kaoru next to him and Tamaki sat beside Kyouya, facing me. "You might want to slow down a bit, Miyuki." Kyouya said as he watched me eat, looking a little disgusted. "You're going to choke."

He didn't sound as though he minded that idea.

I opened my mouth, which was full of rice, and began talking incoherently. Haruhi elbowed me in the ribs and I swallowed before continuing. "Yes, Mommy."

The twins snorted and unsuccessfully turned it into a bad coughing fit. Kyouya's piercing gaze only intensified as I smiled innocently. Haruhi shook her head with a sigh. I could tell right away that I would bring a lot more fun to this Host Club.

After lunch, I went to Biology with Hikaru. The teacher mostly talked about the reproductive system but when he realized half the class would giggle whenever he said "penis", he simply gave up and let us do whatever we wanted.

One of the people that was giggling was a girl that sat in front of me. She had caramel blonde hair, kind of like Honey's but it was obviously dyed because I could see her naturally black roots. She turned around in her chair and grinned at me. "What's up?" She said, "I'm Kari Kanami. My brother doesn't shut up about you, Yuki!"

The more I stared at her, the more I began to notice that she resembled Kazue, but with blonde hair, so he must have been her brother. "He's kind of a dork," Kari continued, "But I can tell he really likes you, he even bought a cell phone for you, right?"

"I have the number." She said before I could even open my mouth. "So don't be surprised if I call you sometimes. I've been in London since elementary school and my dad finally agreed to let me study at Ouran, but I've had a hard time making friends so far."

I could instantly tell that Kari wasn't like her brother, personality wise. Kazue had a habit of being quiet and just staring while Kari wouldn't let you speak unless you stuffed a sock in her mouth and gagged her, but for some reason, I found her very likeable. She seemed like the kind of person I could get along with.

"I think we'll be very good friends." I said when she finally paused her talking to inhale a breath.

"Awesome! So Kazue said you're a member of the Host Club, do you mind if I go to the Third Music Room with you to make fun of the other Hosts sometime?" I snorted quietly but agreed. "You know, you would've met me sooner if you came to the townhouse in London last weekend, they were coming to pick me up."

"Yeah, but I don't have a passport and I couldn't leave my... brother, Haruhi-kun alone."

"That's what Kazue said, but Yusuke said you just didn't want to go. But he's kind of happy you didn't because he got to meet a lot of British girls!"

"Kazue-san was glad?" I asked, confused.

"No, Yusuke was glad." Kari corrected.

For most of the class I spent the time talking to Kari while Hikaru texted on his cell phone, to Kaoru, I was guessing. Kari pulled my hair up into a ponytail with a spare hair tie from around her wrist, while I fixed her make-up for her.

It was fun to have a friend that didn't have to pretend to be a boy, like Haruhi. Kari also liked a lot of things that I liked, like American bands and different foods, that sort of thing. She had been away from Japan for a long time, and she was not like a typical Japanese girl. She had dyed hair and different clothes and she didn't address people with honorifics.

I liked her.


End file.
